


broken

by chaosdunk



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosdunk/pseuds/chaosdunk
Summary: Mundus corrupts Vergil into Nelo Angelo. Vergil has a bad time.
Relationships: Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a short fic without explicit language, but please heed the tags.

Every jerk of Mundus’s tendrils within Vergil makes him want to vomit.

He can't move, can’t think, can't _breathe_ \-- he's hollowed out, scraped thin from pain, with nothing inside him but what Mundus lets him feel.

And what Mundus lets him feel _burns_.

The power inside him is toxic and corrosive, filling his body with the cold heat of a dying star. It slithers into the crevices of his mind and drowns out all other feeling. The mere idea of embracing it, giving in and taking it for his own, terrifies him with how much he’s tempted. 

Warmth floods him, fast and unwanted. He tries to struggle, break free of what's coming, but there's no escaping this. 

He will not beg. He will not beg. _He will not beg_.

But soon even that promise to himself is broken.


End file.
